


Awaken

by CrucioAndCoffee



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Not really angst but what else do I tag this as?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/pseuds/CrucioAndCoffee
Summary: How long had Serana waited? How long did she stay in the dark? What is time to an immortal being?





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I rambled about my favorite skyrim character. It’s actually just written so I can procrastinate. 
> 
> Not beta read. Grammarly only.

Serana kept her eyes closed as she always did. If they were closed, then she could pretend this was all a bad dream but wasn’t it always that way? Slowly watching your family fall apart and the madness trickle in year by year, because of course they had all the time they needed.

How many years had passed by now that she pretended to sleep in this tomb? The scroll on her back pushed her against the cold stone, heavy with its metal and magic. It weighed down like the memories. She pushed her forehead against the rock. It was cold like her. Serana expelled a breath she’d held for countless time—what was breathing to an undead?

The stone trembled lightly. A scraping sound of stone on stone echoed from above, filtered out by the tomb. The trembling continued.

A scent caught the air and Serana fought with that burning in her throat to not rip at the stone and bust her way out. It would be futile, she was buried in rock and magic, but that sweet smell... it drove down her nose and latched onto her throat, drying it, forcing her to realize how starved she was.

Serana growled to herself and blinked in the dark, trying to find an ounce of control.

Her tomb suddenly opened, the bright orange of a torch burned at her face, displeasing her cold flesh. She hissed and recoiled, but her eyes darted immediately to a bloody hand wrapped in ripped cloth. Serana held her breath as to not be tempted before she knew of it was safe. Her eyes adjusted to the light, missing the sweet darkness because the fire stung her pupils.

An elf with dark tan skin stood before her, bow slung across their shoulder, torch in one hand, and leather hide armor scrapped together on them. But they were breathtaking. Serana caught their eyes, such a deep green it reminded her of the forests of Falkreath. She gasped, and that was a mistake. The hunger tightened its grip on her insides, and she twitched to pounce.

Hunger gnawed at her, but she couldn’t kill her savior, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was a bit of a let down but I didn’t want to turn this into a full oneshot. Just wanted to ramble about Serana.


End file.
